cheafpicfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction:The Conqrix Empire
'''The Conqrix Empire was a powerful empire that spanned the First Gigaquadrant. It was responsible for the creation of the Grox, who then overthrew them and created independent states in former Conqrix states. The Conqrix later enslaved the Grox and then the Grox led a rebellion against them and brainwashed them as punishment. Origin The creation of the Conqrix is shrouded in mystery but a fact is that the dark lord Obsidnia founded this immensely powerful empire. And his rule is through fear. Conqrix take over planets by anti-terraforming them to T0 and cloning techinques. Feared and hated by every empire in the galaxy, the Conqrix as a species are extremely delicate and weak having survived only due to their incredible technological advancement over other species. They are an ancient race, having been spacefaring for eons while nearly all other races weren't even sapient yet. Their cybernetics made them invincible and make up for their weaknesses with their incredible military might, and the ability to prosper on barren planets. Conqrix also have the ability to recolonize on planets if one of their colonies are destroyed. Language The Conqrix voice is a glitchy, beeping, fluctuating, computerized voice with many strange words, and is also composed of what pitch or tone is used, though their anthem is quite different from this. It consists of static, robotic keening and a deep, happy voice singing. During this time, they have somewhat different sounds, in which their voice is high and calm with some sudden moments of glitchy anger. At some point, they are even heard laughing. An apparent departure from the usual computerized voice is the Conqrix anthem. If a player allied to the Conqrix comes close to one of the Conqrix's cities, they will initially hear screeching sounds, but after about 30 seconds, they will hear an anthem that sounds like an opera singer with a deep voice singing a strange song in a weird language. This also is simil\r to their successors, The Grox Empire as their culture was inspired by the Conqrix. Military and Species The Conqrix are composed of three main species: the Dronox, the Insectrox and the Mites. Dronox The Dronox are the main species of the Conqrix. Medium sized humanoid cyborg creatures with reptilian features, they compose the backbone of the Grox's ground forces. They are equipped with plasma guns with they use for ranged combat. Some Dronox are also equipped with Lighting Strikers. While individually weak, the Dronox attack in very large swarms with can easily outnumber their enemies. Being constantly created in Clone Pods and Hives, the Dronox should not be understimated when in large numbers. The Dronox also possess a larger, stronger variant, the Commander Dronox. These soldiers are armed with large Lightning Strikers, as well as Missile Flingers in their heads. There is usually one Commander Dronox leading the drones per planet. They usually stay behind the front lines, but may advance to support their troops when necessary. Insectrox The Insectrox are large insectoid cyborgs build for heavy close combat. They move slower than other Conqrix troops, but are the most resilient and the strongest in physical combat. The Insectrox can attack by using their large blade-like hands. However, they lack any kind of ranged weapon. The Insectrox go on combat along with the Dronox, but in a fewer quantity. While the Dronox attack in range, the bulkier Insectrox attack in melee. The two forces have a big synergy, which can mean the defeat of their enemies. Mite The Mites are small insectoid cyborgs used as suicide bombers. Being constantly created in Clone Pods, they carry large explosives and charge to battle, hoping to kill as much enemies as possible. Mites are the weakest members of the Conqrix, not having any kind of weapon except the hand in their back. Allies [[Fiction:Infernal Legion|'Infernal Legion']]' - Their army flows through ours. Led by the Grand Master Zarkhator the 'Great'.' [[Fiction:Minotaurus Scourge|'Minotaurus Scourge']]' - Horpmala give us strength despite him being extremely powerful.' Puppets [[Fiction:Kingdom of Majoris|'Kingdom of Majoris']]' - This kingdom is loyal to us and us alone. (Current status unknown)' Amused [[Fiction:The Chompy Empire|'Chompy Empire']]' - What can you hope by defeating us, NOTHING!' Enemies [[Fiction:The Grox Empire|'The Grox Empire']]: CGSR - You don't impress the Conqrix, die like your species. Stelarx Nation - Democratic scum! You think you impress the Conqrix. Fuck NO! [[Fiction:Stecan Republic|'Stecan Republic']]' - Your republic is a sham!' Personal Archamus - Our master wants you dead! The theme song of the conqrix Category:Evil Category:Evil Factions Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rulers Category:Hegemony Category:Brutal Category:Savage Category:Dictatorship Category:Monarchy